I Got U
by GreekGoddess00
Summary: Joy pointed to a boy at a "popular" table. He was laughing at some joke. The boy had wavy dark brown hair that Nina wanted to run her hands through. His eyes were like a cloudless blue sky. He had a smile that made Nina want to melt. "Fabian Rutter," Joy said, smiling deviously. "That's the boy that you're going to break." Nina had no idea what she was getting herself into. AU
1. Prologue

**I Got U**

**Prologue**

* * *

_I picked you out in a crowd of a thousand faces, _

_Yeah I found you-o-o-ou,_

_I chose the whys and the whens, all the random places,_

_Yeah I chose you-o-o-ou…_

* * *

Nina carried her lunch to the tree that she usually sat at under the shade.

There was a figure perched where Nina ate at on a typical day.

Curiously, she walked a bit faster, and recognized the figure as Joy Mercer.

Nina knew the basics about Joy. She was a cheerleader, an A average student, and was typically nice.

Nina didn't know her too well, but they had had gym together in eighth grade, and there had been no one else to talk to, so the girls would chat while they lazed around in gym class, trying their worst and being really lazy about doing actual exercises.

She'd heard some really nasty rumors about her, about how Joy becoming a cheerleader changed her and such. But Nina didn't believe anything anyone at Anubis High School would tell her.

She was a loner for a reason, with only one best friend, but she liked it that way.

As Nina got closer, she noticed that Joy was in a ball, crying.

Nina ran faster to the tree, and sat down across from Joy.

"Are you alright?" Nina asked.

Joy sniffled, and look up. "Do I _look _alright?" she snapped.

Nina looked down at her feet, beginning to believe some of the rumors, and almost got up, but Joy pulled her back down.

"I'm sorry," Joy apologized. "It's just…today has been a really bad day for me."

"Why?" Nina asked. She didn't like to see people upset, unless they had done something really terrible, such as murder someone. But Nina probably would still feel sympathy for them.

It was weird for Nina. When someone was sad, it made her sad, too. She couldn't stand seeing someone sad, crying, or angry, when she knew that she could do something about it.

"My boyfriend broke up with me," Joy said, her expression turning dark.

"Oh," Nina didn't know what to say. "Is there anything I can do? Chocolate, water, anything?"

Joy thought a minute. "You know what? There _is _something you can do."

"What?"

"Well, it would be a big favor to ask… But I know you like to make people happy. You're a people pleaser, right?"

Nina didn't know whether to feel offended by that, or not.

She nodded, wearily.

"You see, my boyfriend and I were dating for nine months. He had been bothering me for months to have sex with him. But I didn't want that. Eventually, last week, actually, I was so in love with him that I gave him what he wanted. He broke up with me before school started today," her voice broke. "He had also been cheating on me, having sleeping with some tramp, until he could get me to break."

"That's horrible!"

"And that's why I wanted you to do me a favor… I want you to break him."

"E-excuse me?" Nina spluttered. Why would someone want another person to feel bad? She knew that he did something horrible, but why would she do that? How would you ever achieve satisfaction from that? Nina's gran had raised her too well to do something like that.

"I want you to get him to fall in love with you, date him, get him to have sex with you, and then break on his little heart," she replied coolly.

"But why me?" Nina asked.

"Because he won't suspect anything of you. He doesn't know you. And we don't hang around, so he won't think that I put you up to this."

"Why would I do this, though? I couldn't possibly hurt a person."

"But you want to make your friend Joy happy, don't you? Besides, you'd be teaching him a lesson, so he won't do this to someone else." she said.

Nina nodded.

"Well, do this for me!" she whined.

Nina contemplated this thought, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Okay," Nina sighed. She wasn't a virgin. That ship sailed in tenth grade, two years ago, on Prom Night, when Jeremy Ferguson told her she was beautiful.

"But our plan won't start until two weeks from now, when he will have completely forgotten me, and he would start craving for more."

"What do I have to do?"

"Exactly what I told you to do. But wait until about a month he's comfortable with you, and then have sex with him. The next day, break up with him. In front of the whole school. Humiliate him. Make everyone laugh at his misery."

"I need to know who he is, though," Nina said.

Joy nodded. She stood up, pulling Nina up with her.

She took Nina inside the cafeteria, careful not to be seen and foil the plan before it even starts.

Joy pointed to a boy at a "popular" table. He was laughing at some joke.

The boy had wavy dark brown hair that Nina wanted to run her hands through. His eyes were like a cloudless blue sky. He had a smile that made Nina want to melt.

"Fabian Rutter," Joy said, smiling deviously. "That's the boy that you're going to break."

Nina had no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

**Do you guys like this one? If you are worried about my updating Red, be prepared for some major sweetness! I'll try to post the update tomorrow or Wednesday.**

**This story is based off of I Got U by Selena Gomez, it's kind of the theme song.**

**Please update if I should continue or not! How do you feel about it? **

**OMG TAYOR'S NEW ALBUM CAME OUT TODAY I CANT EVEN KNSWF ALSDNKOFLCWSBFWEBGVUOB!WHO ELSE IS TOTALLY FANGIRLING? **

**O.O TAYLOR AND ED SHEERAN DOING A COLLABORATION! CAN I PLEASE SCREAM OMG!**

**ahem...**

**Peace,**

**Destiny xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Got U**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_I let you see me, let you believe it was your move_

_So smooth, my rules_

* * *

"So, what do I have to do again?" Nina asked as Joy curled her hair.

"I told you this," Joy sighed. "All you have to do is get him to fall in love with you, date him for a while, have sex with him, and then break his little heart."

"So, no matter how I do it, that's what you want me to do?" Nina asked. She felt stupid, and unsure. She always needed specific directions.

"Yeah," Joy said. "You can do it however you like, just make sure his lesson gets learned, m'kay?"

Nina nodded, and got up from her bed after Joy finished curling her hair, making it curlier than it already was.

Since her hair was done, Nina was ready to start the day.

"This will probably be one of the last times before the plan finishes that we communicate. And only text or call me when you have successfully completed a part of the plan. Remember, I don't care how long it takes you, a month, a year, or your whole life. Just make sure that this plan is finished before you think of anything else. Okay?"

Nina nodded and went into her en suite to grab her bag before leaving for school.

When Nina came back, she asked, "Ready to g-," but got cut off when she heard the front door slam, signaling Joy was going to school by herself.

Disappointed, Nina made her way down the stairs, kissed her Gran goodbye, and drove off to school, in a gloomy mood, but kind of excited for the day.

* * *

Fabian sat on one of the tables outside in the courtyard.

He felt anxious for something, but he couldn't quite place it.

But he felt lonely, like everyone was on a different level of reality as him.

Surrounded by tons of his friends, and heck, even some he _didn't _know, he didn't know how that was possible.

Maybe Fabian was just worried about what Joy would try to do to him. She _had _said that she'd get him back somehow.

But Fabian was a virgin, although his image might tell a different story.

He wanted to wait until he found the right person, someone he was 10001 % sure that he loved, and would spend the rest of his life with.

Joy was a horrible, nasty person, always making plans.

And right when you think you've outsmarted her, she outwits you. She's always got a plan B. And a plan C. And D, and so on.

It was impossible to win with her, and Fabian was her next victim.

He had been on edge for the last two days, ever since her mustered up enough courage to break up with her.

Fabian hadn't meant for the whole first period class to overhear their conversation. He really didn't.

But Joy was beginning to yell, and he couldn't tell her what he was trying to say, and make her listen without raising his voice.

Two hours later, after a deep thought, he realized he dug the hole of his 'player' reputation even deeper.

They think he only wants girls for sex.

No. They're all wrong. No one really knows who he really is.

Except Joy. She knew. She _knows_.

But when Fabian had restrained against Joy's orders, she used his horrible reputation against him.

It was a cruel thing to do. It was a very _Joy_ thing to do.

A smack on the shoulder by his friend, Mick, pulled him from his reverie.

"Fabian, we were chick rating, and you weren't even paying attention!" Mick groaned.

"Sorry. Who were we looking at?" Fabian asked. He was annoyed by these immature and foolish games that his friends played with innocent girls.

It was sickening.

"That one," Mick pointed to a girl sitting by a tree that wasn't too far from the table they were sitting at.

Fabian had to admit, she was very pretty.

The way she bit her lip, because she was so concentrated on the book she was reading. Her corkscrew curls were to about a little above her elbows. Her eyes were an entrancing shade of light green. Fabian would bet that if those beautiful eyes looked into his, he'd be hers, hook, line, and sinker. The thought of loving someone so quick scared him a bit, though.

Fabian wondered why he hadn't noticed her before, but he had always been so caught up in boys, and he also usually sat in the cafeteria, but today, no one wanted to sit there, because a sick kid threw up in there, and it's disgusting to eat around the smell of vomit.

He recognized the girl from somewhere, though.

Of course, Fabian thought. She's in my ancient history class. The girl typically kept quiet and to herself, though, hence he didn't notice her until today.

"I'd say a four," Mick scrunched his nose up. "Too nerdy for me."

"A solid seven," Eddie shrugged, while slapping his girlfriend, Patricia, on the butt.

Fabian turned away, disgusted at his friends' immaturity.

The bell signaling first period had rang, and everyone frantically began running to class.

But, Fabian had other things on his mind.

He wandered towards the tree, where the girl's bag had spilled everywhere.

Fabian bent down, and began picking her things up, even coming across a couple 'girly things' that he'd be too much of a gentleman to mention to her.

He put her things in their respective places in her bag.

The girl looked up at him for the first time, and he was absolutely sure that he was hers.

He wasn't sure how long their eyes had stayed connected, but soon, the whole courtyard was empty. It was just them.

The girl blushed, her cheeks growing warm.

"Thanks," she stuttered, giving him a nervous smile.

"No problem," he said, and gladly returned her smile. "What's your name?"

Fabian decided to take a chance, and jump.

"Nina," the girl said. "You?"

"Fabian," he stuttered, just as she had a minute ago.

"Cool," she said. "Ah… You're in my ancient history class, right?"

"Yeah," Fabian said. She'd noticed him before?

"Well, thanks for helping me, again," Nina said. "Goodbye, Fabian."

"Bye," Fabian said, standing there helplessly, as he felt himself fall. Hard. "See you in last period."

Fabian was falling for Nina. And he wouldn't deny it.

Call him a rusher, but Fabian didn't want to lose a girl so perfect.

He watched as she walked away, her red skinny jeans fading away in the distance, getting smaller and smaller as she walked to class.

Fabian figured he might as well get to class now, because he didn't want to be tardy, and he didn't feel like walking all the way to the office to get an admission slip for his teacher to let him in the classroom.

* * *

Nina felt bad about what she was about to do to Fabian.

He really did seem like a nice guy, and Nina didn't know why Joy had described him to be such a monster. But Fabian was the exact opposite.

But she smiled, and figured Joy would be happy to figure out that step one was complete.

Nina took out her white iPhone, unlocking it, and clicking on the Messages app.

_Step one is complete, _Nina typed quickly as she pressed send and locked her phone.

**Joy Mercer**

**iMessage (2)**

Nina unlocked her phone to see what Joy had written her back.

**Ok. Wat did he say?**

**Nd u do rember wat to do aftr rite?**

_Yeah, I remember._

_And he didn't really say anything. He noticed me, though. He helped me put my things back into my bag, and then he said that he would see me in last period, so that's progress right?_

**Yea, thats good enuf. Txt me agin to tell me wat happens in 4****th**** hour.**

_Okay. _

Nina locked her phone again, and began to pay attention to the lecture that the teacher was giving. She hoped she didn't miss anything good.

* * *

Fourth period finally arrived, and Fabian's heart was pounding. He should have practiced what he'd say to Nina in his head.

When he walked into Mr. Winkler's room, his palms began to sweat, and he wanted to pass out.

Fabian spotted an empty seat at Nina's table, and he jumped at the chance. It was all the better that one table on could fit only two people, so they'd be alone.

_Stay calm, Fabian, _he told himself. _You can't blow this._

"Hey, you," Fabian said smoothly, sliding into the chair next to Nina.

She looked up from her book, a small smile forming on her phone.

_That's a good sign. _

"Hi," she chimed.

They looked into each other's eyes, for quite a while, and didn't break contact until Mr. Winkler walked into the room.

"Hello," Mr. Winkler said to his class. "Today we'll be starting a new unit—ancient Egypt. We'll be covering their mythology, their culture, important people back then, etc. Please, open you books to page 322."

The class did as he said, while Mr. Winkler took his coat off, hanging it on his desk chair.

Most of the class liked Mr. Winkler. He had an odd way of teaching, and he was very straight-forward about things. He didn't beat around the bush, or drone on. Mr. Winkler liked to use hand gestures, objects, and even sometimes the pupils, themselves, to help teach the class.

Fabian noticed Nina's grin. He had one, himself.

"You like learning about Ancient Egypt?" Fabian asked Nina.

She nodded. "I _love _it. It's my secret addiction."

Fabian laughed. "Me, too."

This girl was _more _than perfect, if that was possible.

But, their conversation was stopped short, as Mr. Winkler began talking, explaining Numerology numbers. He explained the Destiny number, sometimes called the Expression number, first, and how to calculate it.

"You see, Numerology played a very important part in ancient Egyptian culture. It could tell if you are soul mates with someone, it could tell traits you were destined to have, positive and negative.

"You calculate it by drawing this chart," Mr. Winkler continued, drawing the numerology chart on the white board. "Then, you find the number that a letter in your name goes under, and you begin to spell out your name. Your _full _name. Not a nickname, and it has to be your first, middle, and last name…"

Fabian already knew how to calculate this, and almost all of the other Numerology numbers. So, he blocked Mr. Winkler out for the first time ever, and paid attention to Nina, who apparently already knew what to do, too, as she had just finished converting her name into numbers, and she was ahead of what Mr. Winkler was currently explaining.

He watched as her eyebrows furrowed, just a bit, and she bit her lip as she concentrated on what she was writing.

Fabian absentmindedly found out his own numerology number. He'd done it many times, and he had his number memorized by heart, but he did the work anyway, because he wanted to impress Nina, and Mr. Winkler was walking around to check what the students were doing, to see if they understood it.

When the bell rang, Nina stood up, stuffing her notebook into her bag.

"Hey, Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to hang out sometime? You know, discuss Ancient Egypt and stuff?" he asked.

Fabian was glad that he had Ancient Egypt as his wingman in starting a relationship with Nina.

"Sure," she replied.

"Okay. How about Starbucks, tomorrow at seven, afterschool?" he asked.

Nina nodded, and began walking away.

Fabian felt over the moon.

* * *

**Hi, guys! **

**I need to know, do I confuse you guys, switching point of views like that? And do you like it better in third person, or first person?**

**And, please, guys, I like _constructive criticism, _not _criticism. _I got a very ugly review on my other story, Red, from a guest. **

**But off of that irrelevant matter, Please review! I have been squeezing updating between doing my science fair project, and to be honest, when I get reviews, it relieves the stress about wondering if you guys like the update or not. They calm me. **

**And that stuff about the Destiny/Expression number is actually true. Well, not the part about the big factor in Egyptian culture, because I just got that from the show. But, the calculating it, even if I didn't explain exactly how to do it, is accurate. I even have a book on it that I bought last year on different types of Numerology, and how to calculate it correctly.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to tune into Red, which should be updated sometime soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I Got U**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Well you think you are the one who got me, boy?_

* * *

Nina walked down a dark alley. She knew that she shouldn't be doing walking here, all alone, with the sun slowly going down, but she didn't want to take the long way because if she did, she would be late. Well, later than she already is, anyway...

Typically, Nina would be at least an hour early, but Joy specifically told her to take a really long time getting ready.

"One," Joy had said to Nina on the phone when she had called her to tell her about last period and about how he asked her to hang out and talk about Ancient Egypt at Starbucks.

"It'll make him want you more, make him anxious. He'll be so eager to talk to you and he'll practically get down on his knees and kiss your shoes by the time you finally walk through the door. Two, you'll look incredible. I trust you know how to put on makeup, right? And how to flat iron your hair and pick a sexy outfit? Because yesterday morning, the outfit you had planned out was _horrible_."

Joy was one of those people who would offend you, and be completely unaware she even did it. Most would think that Joy was a snob, but she really didn't mean anything by it. And Nina was a nice person, so she tried to only see the good in people, which was why the assignment Joy had given her was a bit difficult because she was supposed to be forced to see the bad in a boy who didn't seem like he could hurt a fly, much less purposely break something as fragile as a girl's heart.

"Okay. I'll find an outfit that is very... Um, sexy?" Nina said. The word sexy wasn't in her everyday vocabulary, and she felt like she was violating herself when she said words like that.

Nina had only had sex once, in tenth grade, and that very same night, she went home and cried out apologies to her gran, saying how she should've known better, and how she could have easily screwed up her life from doing something so reckless. She felt as if she'd lost her innocence that night, as if she had gone against her gran and her deceased parents' wishes, as if she had taken her childhood and ripped it up into pieces.

So, Nina tried to stay as innocent as possible, a good girl, if you will. She had sleepovers with her best friend every weekend, and sometimes if she was feeling like a rebel, on a weekday. She wasn't like the rest of her grade, going out to parties and getting drunk, or getting stoned in the corner of the school parking lot where no one could see, or even in some cases, getting pregnant or some sort of STD.

Nina was thankful that she was a good girl. She didn't think that her fragile gran could handle her if she wasn't. Besides, Nina was a people pleaser. It was a very dangerous trait to have. That, and trusting people very easily. Nina always trusts everyone unless they gave her a reason not to. It was even worse when it came to her family, and it would cause Nina to loose sleep at night if she knew that she had gone a day without making her grandmother proud.

It even made Nina a bit nervous inside of what her gran would think, what she would_ say_ if she knew what Nina was plotting to do. Oh, the look on her face. It made Nina nauseous just to _think_ about her gran's reaction.

"Ugh, are you always this slow? You really need to learn to keep up. I hope you know what the word 'sexy' even means, Virgin Mary," another offensive comment from Joy. "Don't you have a friend who loves fashion? Ashley? Ava? Annie?"

"Amber," Nina corrected.

"Yeah, Amber. Anyway, call her over to help you get ready. She doesn't dress like a total nun, like you," Nina ignored the most recent offensive comment Joy's made. She had to keep on reminding herself that Joy wasn't aware of what she was doing, and that it was only a part of her personality to keep herself from getting angry with the cheerleader. "Make sure you don't accidentally let it slip out that you're helping me break Fabian's heart, or do something idiotic like I know you will. Make up a lie or something."

Nina didn't like the idea of keeping something from her best friend. They'd known each other since they were babies, and they know every single detail about each other. Amber would feel so betrayed if she found out that Nina lied to her about something so _sinister_.

"Okay," Nina said with great difficulty.

"Thank God, because I don't feel like interrupting the painting of my toenails. It's bad enough that I'm on the phone with _you_," Nina could almost hear Joy sneer through the phone. "Anyway, I have to go. There's a big party at my friend's house and I only have three more hours to get ready."

Joy abruptly hung up, and Nina proceeded to call Amber, who rushed over as fast as she possibly could, most likely breaking a few traffic laws. She made Nina take a long shower, forced her into some _very_ tight skinny jeans, gave her a cami and a sheer blouse to wear, and did her hair, makeup, and picked her shoes.

Nina was forced to lie to Amber, telling her that she wanted to impress one of her grandmother's friend's grandsons, because her gran had set them up on a blind date. Amber had furrowed her eyebrows and stated that it was very unlike Nina to go on a date with a boy, since the last date she had gone on was Prom, where she had lost her virginity, but Amber had then smiled and commented on how proud she was of her best friend for finally giving love a chance again. Nina had cringed at the word 'love', because that was definitely something scary and Nina wasn't exactly interested in finding a significant other.

Nina had simply said that it was just for fun, and nothing special, but Amber just chuckled in a condescending way, shaking her head as she continued to flat iron Nina's hair.

Anyway, that was how Nina found herself walking by herself, down an alley to take a shortcut to Starbucks.

It kind of creeped her out, being in the dark and such, but the silence soothed her and gave her great opportunities to clear her head and think about anything and everything. She even considered coming here to think, maybe, one day in the future.

Nina thought she heard footsteps behind her, but she figured that it was just a figment of her imagination. She was almost towards the end of the alley, anyway.

The footsteps were soft at first, but they became louder and louder with each step Nina took. She knew it wasn't her, because she knew the rhythm of her footsteps. These footsteps were much more erratic and unsteadier than hers.

Before Nina could think anything else, she felt an oversized hand land on her butt for a slap.

Nina's eyes widened and a scream escaped her lips. She attempted to run, but the heels Amber had put her in restricted that option.

She felt her hair being yanked back, and she stumbled into a body. She screamed for help once more.

"Shut up, bitch. You're mine," a voice growled into her ear, as the person gripped her hips. The man's voice reeked of alcohol.

Nina continued to yell as her mind raced with panic. Her heart rate was probably so fast that it was unhealthy. Nina really didn't know what to do. Her brain was blank with shock and fear. She tried to kick off her shoes, but it seemed like an impossible task, being locked in a random drunk's arms, and it didn't seem like he wanted to invite her to a family game night to play Monopoly.

Nina screamed and screamed, until she felt the man's meaty hands slap her across the face and cover her mouth.

* * *

Fabian had been waiting inside Starbucks at a table for about twenty minutes. Nina still hadn't showed up, and he wondered if she was even coming. Was she taking a nap? Did she forget? Was she purposely ditching? Fabian knew that there was a big party at Davie Rush's house tonight. He knew, because Davie's twin sister, KT, had slipped him the invite at lunch earlier today. Her name really was Katerina, but she hated it, and insisted everyone call her KT. When asked why the nickname KT, she would always huff and say that the name was cool, and she liked the spelling and it's originality.

Standing up from his chair, Fabian decided he'd walk outside and check to see if Nina was anywhere near. Perhaps she'd gotten distracted by one of the shops and starting shopping a little before their date-no, it's not a date, it's a hang out, he told himself. Anyway, he knew Joy always used to do that when they were dating.

Checking the small café's surroundings, Fabian was about to go back inside and wait a few minutes longer, but he stopped cold when he heard a scream. Several of them.

That was only a scream you hear in only the scariest of scary movies. No one would scream like that just to get attention, or to pull a joke.

No.

That was a scream that belonged to someone who really needed help.

Fabian followed the source of the screams to a dark alley on the right of a small boutique. They abruptly stopped, which only worried Fabian even more.

He pulled out his cell phone and pressed the lock button so that he could use it for light. It was just past sundown, and it was really dark.

The second his phone lit up, Fabian was met with probably the worst sight he'd ever seen in his life.

A man in a wife beater and jeans sagging really low with thin hair, had Nina Martin, Fabian's newfound crush, in a deathly grasp.

His hands were clapped against her mouth, and her face was soaked with tears. Nina's jeans were halfway down her legs, stopping just above her knees. Her underwear, thankfully, still remained in it's respective place.

This sight enraged Fabian. It made him the angriest he'd _ever_ been in his entire life. How dare this man, of about his mid-thirties, try to lay his hands on _his_ Nina!

Didn't he have a girlfriend? A mother? A sister? Would he want this to happen to someone_ he_ loved? Didn't he know that he was scarring a young girl for life?_  
_

Of course he knew that, it was probably the exact reason why he was doing this.

Fabian felt an adrenaline rush, and ran towards the man and Nina.

He dropped his phone, and if he wasn't so busy in trying to save Nina, he would've cringed at the unhealthy _crack_ it made.

Fabian ripped the man's arms off of Nina, and she crumbled to the ground in tears.

Normally, Fabian would have bent down, and comforted her, but this horrible, disgusting man had to be taught a lesson.

Fabian threw a punch at the man, and he was very satisfied with the sound it made.

The man returned a punch also, but it wasn't very strong and he missed Fabian by an inch. He was obviously drunk.

"Little boys don't interrupt grown ups' fun," the man growled and launched himself at Fabian.

It happened all too fast. Fabian was on the ground with a man on top of him. The man threw a punch at his face, and Fabian felt a white hot, searing pain in his nose.

Despite that, Fabian flipped the two around and was soon straddling the man. Fabian wasn't exactly sure how many punches he'd thrown at the man's face, or how long he'd been there, but eventually the man had passed out. He still kept on throwing punches.

What made him stop, was a small voice to his left.

"Fabian," Nina said softly, her voice almost a whisper. "Please stop. He's knocked out..."

Fabian stopped mid-punch. His eyes widened. He didn't want Nina to have ever seen him like that. It was dark, and she wouldn't have been able to see everything, but it was light enough for her to see his silhouette.

"I'm so, so sorry, Nina," Fabian whispered as he moved from straddling the man, to sitting next to Nina, who was still crying.

"W-why are you sorry? _I_ was the one who made the stupid decision to take the stupid shortcut to save myself five minutes of walking..."

Fabian wrapped his arms, carefully around her shoulders, but she surprised him by throwing them off.

"I'm sorry-I, I just don't want anyone touching me..."

"It's alright. I'll find my phone to call the police," said Fabian as he began rubbing around the smooth cement to find his cell phone, which most likely had a nasty crack on its screen.

* * *

Nina hadn't ever been more grateful to a person than she was to Fabian. She was so very close to getting..._raped. _She hadn't let herself think the actual word, and she cringed at it when she did._  
_

That's exactly what would have happened if Fabian hadn't been there. Nina would feel even more violated, and broken than she already did. Really, Nina didn't think that she would have been able to get through the traumatic experience if Fabian hadn't been there to comfort her.

It felt so cliché, her almost getting raped, but a boy was nearby to save her. All they would need would be to fall in love, and Nina could write a novel about it.

They were currently in Fabian's car, the engine cut off, in Nina's driveway.

Nina was in a fetal position in the passenger seat. She didn't want Fabian, or _anyone_, for that matter, touching her.

She was scared that if anyone touched her the wrong way, or they brushed against the wrong place, she would wake up into reality, and she'd actually still be in that dark alleyway, with a big, sweaty, drunk man grasping her in places that shouldn't be grasped by anyone except her future husband.

It was all her fault. It's all her fault that she agreed to attempt to break Fabian. It was all her fault that she was going to that 'hangout session'. It was all her fault that she almost got raped by some random drunk man in his thirties. It will be all her fault when everyone looks at her with intensifying pity.

Nina wished that this feeling would just go away, that she would stop feeling so shameful about the whole thing.

She dreaded the moment she had to walk into her home, and her gran attempted to give her a huge bear hug and tell her about how she missed her so much, and how she will be okay, but Nina will have to push her away, because she can't be touched without getting a whiplash of all of these feelings.

Nina wasn't sure how long she spent mentally preparing herself to go inside, where her gran and a bunch of police officers that _she didn't know_ were at.

She didn't want to be around anyone she didn't know, either. Nina was never really a fan of crowds of people, in fact, she had always been a bit claustrophobic.

Nina would be extremely uncomfortable and scared about anyone she didn't know. Anybody could catch her alone somewhere and do this to her again, and maybe that time, Fabian _wouldn't_ be around to save her.

Eventually, Nina and Fabian walked to her doorstep.

Stepping into her house, everyone turned towards the door, and her gran jumped from the couch to give her a hug, and most likely shower her face in worried kisses.

Nina flinched and made a small whimper when her gran hugged her.

"Oh, Nina! My baby, are you okay? By God, thank the Lord that this young man was around to save you! If not-," Nina interrupted her grandmother.

"Gran, I miss you, too and everything, but... I just... I don't want to be touched..." Nina said, gently removing her gran's arms from around her middle.

"I understand," her gran frowned, stepping away.

"Miss Martin, would you mind accompanying me to the table? I need to question you about the recent...assault," said an officer, standing up from the couch.

"I-I won't be alone, right?" Nina asked worriedly.

"Of course not. Your gran and your boyfriend may come if you like," he suggested.

"He's not my-ugh,' Nina sighed, pinching the bridge if her nose. "Sure."

"Okay, I know that the first thing you'll be craving is a shower," said the police officer as they took their spots at the dining room table. "However, you still need to take a trip to the hospital, so a doctor can check you out, to make sure that you aren't injured,"

Nina shivered at the thought of taking her clothes off. She knew that she'd have to eventually, to shower and such, but that was later.

"And you'll need to describe to me the location, the approximate time, and the description of this man," said the officer.

Nina nodded. She really didn't want to. She was exhausted, sleepy, and she felt grimy from sweating while trying to struggle from the man's grasp.

But, she had to stay strong. _Stay_ _strong _had always been the motto that she lived by. Her gran used to always tell her that.

She had to stay strong when her parents died. She had to stay strong when she broke her leg when she was twelve. And she has to stay strong now, even though she's just been through one of the most horrifying things that could ever happen to a person.

Some people have it worse than you do, Nina told herself. You weren't _actually_ raped. Fabian swooped in and saved your butt. Be thankful he was there.

Nina looked away from the officer, and gave Fabian a weak smile. It may have been weak, but it held lots of meaning. It was a thankful smile.

As Nina told this police officer the story-which greatly bothered her, but she remembered to stay strong-, she wondered how she was going to ever break Fabian's heart after he'd done something so brave and nobel to her.

Fabian thought he had met a beautiful, innocent girl? No. He didn't. He would have been better off not even meeting her. It would save him a lot of pain and betrayal.

He probably thought he'd gotten himself a great girl. But he was sadly mistaken.

Nina really didn't think she could do it, but she put those thoughts away. She shouldn't be thinking about this. A man out there needs to be found and immediately arrested. These thoughts could wait.

But the troubling thought of breaking Fabian, especially after this night, still bothered her.

* * *

**Oh my God. Do you guys know how hard it was to write this chapter? It was... I wanted to cry, but I'm sleeping at my aunt's and I'm around all of these people, and I'd definitely be getting signed up for therapy if I just randomly started crying...**

**But anyway, this chapter was pretty long.**

**I had to write this on my iPad, since I forgot my laptop at home, so sorry if there are any mistakes. This took _way_ longer than it should have...**

**Please review! How do you feel about Joy's comments that she's 'unaware of'. Obviously it's just Nina being naïve. How do you guys like how Fabian got all crazy? *That was inspired by when Fabian almost beat the crap out of Eddie for hiding Nina's letter.* And most of all, how do you feel about Nina's situation? **

**Don't forget to review. And, I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit cliché, and made you cringe. And it was a long chapter because of my lacking of updating...**

**I'll try to start updating my stories every weekend, preferably on Saturday, but I'm not sure how it will work...**

**Anyway, don't forget to review! Ah, I must be getting you annoyed by saying that.. But don't forget to!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I Got U**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_But I got you,_

_I've been playing with you like a little toy_

* * *

_"Don't underestimate the allure of darkness. Even the purest of heart are drawn to it." _

_-_** Niklaus Mikaelson, **_The Vampire Diaries_

* * *

Fabian dragged himself to homeroom the next day. He was really tired and didn't want to be at school at all, but his mother made him go.

Last night-this morning, really- at around three in the morning, Nina's grandmother called his cell saying that Nina wasn't doing okay. She refused to eat, sleep, or even talk to anyone. However, the only time she said anything was to request Fabian over.

So, her concerned gran asked him over to convince Nina to eat. Fabian ended up staying there for two hours, as he'd finally gotten her to eat and go to sleep.

Then, about an hour after he left, roughly around six, the time Fabian usually got up for school, Nina woke up screaming and he went there to calm her down.

It was hard for her to fall back asleep, but she eventually did. By that time it was six forty-five and he only had thirty minutes until school started.

Fabian didn't mind too much because he had a crush on Nina. He didn't abuse the advantage of him being the only person she trusted. No, that would be horrible.

It hurt him to know that Nina would be scarred for life, stuck with that memory forever.

He felt especially guilty about the whole thing; It was all his fault. He has asked her to hang out. If it weren't for him, Nina would be completely normal and anxiety-free.

Fabian planned to visit her after school ended, to check up on her. Then he would go home to shower and take a much needed nap.

"Dude, you're a hero!" Mick cried as Fabian sat down in his desk next to his blond friend.

"Is that so?" How did anyone know about that? Was the story already on the news? This was going to make everything worse for Nina when she decided to return back to school. Fabian made a mental note to tell everyone to stop shoving what happened down everyone else's throats.

"You saved a girl from sexual assault!" Mick said.

"Yeah, that same girl that I saved, you and the rest of the guys were rating just yesterday. Why do you care?" Fabian snapped. It really annoyed him how no one ever cared about anyone else until they went through a traumatic experience or tried to commit suicide. And then everyone makes it even worse by constantly asking if said victim is okay, constantly reminding them about what happened when they're clearly trying to forget. It infuriated Fabian, even though he knew that some people really cared. He wouldn't be able to handle being a celebrity. It seemed horrific, with the paparazzi and such.

"You're a hero! Jeanette Trager told Eddie that her mom was wanting to do an interview on you! Isn't that awesome? You're going to be on TV, man! With Anne Trager interviewing you!" Oh. That's what Mick was worried about. The fame.

At least some people were genuinely worried, even if they were only making it worse. No, Mick just cared how famous Fabian would get.

Fabian didn't reply; He simply got up from his seat and found an empty desk at the back of the room. Mick looked at him curiously, but didn't saying anything or actually get up to know why Fabian moved. Secretly, Fabian was glad he didn't.

He already wanted to leave school and he was sure that at some point during the day, he would.

* * *

Nina stared at the bowl of Fruit Loops on her lap. They were beginning to get soggy, and she felt guilty for not eating them, because there were some people out in the world who were starving.

But Nina wasn't hungry—she didn't think so, anyway. She couldn't feel it. She couldn't tell if she was hungry or not, and she didn't want to force feed herself.

For some strange reason, when Fabian was here, he made her feel again. Lately all she'd been wanting to do was stare at her grey walls. She didn't eat. She didn't sleep. She didn't even read or watch television. She didn't feel like doing anything at all, except using the restroom when she had to and keeping her hygiene in check.

There was the only person Nina felt right being around; he had saved her, after all. She knew that he would protect her if anything dangerous was to occur.

"Nina, love, Fabian's here to see you," Gran knocked on the door. Oh, her poor granddaughter. Evelyn couldn't even imagine how Nina must feel. Thank goodness for the sweet boy who saved her. Without him, who knows what would have happened? She'd probably be in worse conditions than she's in now!

"Hey, Nina," Fabian said shyly as he walked through the door, leaving it open, because he knew that was how she preferred it.

"Hey Fabian," Nina smiled nonchalantly as she placed the bowl of cereal of her nightstand. Then she widened her eyes as a thought came to her. "Shouldn't you be at school? It's nine o'clock! Oh my God, you left school just to see me?" she rambled. She then noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Oh, Fabian I'm so sorry! You look really tired! I'm the cause for this, aren't I? Ugh, I should have kept quiet about my nightmares! I shouldn't have been so difficult—,"

"Nina, it's alright. I'm fine, it's not like it is the end of the world or anything. And I'm here to make sure you're okay and see if you need anyone to talk to."

Nina wanted to resist, but she didn't because she didn't want to make him feel troubled or guilty.

"Okay," said Nina. She then fixed her gaze on the black television screen mounted onto the wall across from her bed. Nina was never one for television, really, but she did watch it sometimes when there was nothing to read and no one to talk to.

"So, um, how's your appetite been?" Fabian asked, staring at the bowl of soggy Fruit Loops on her nightstand. She hadn't touched them.

"I don't know," replied Nina. She really didn't know. She couldn't feel it at all. Was this normal?

"What do you mean by that?" Fabian was being very careful with his word choices. One slip up, one wrong thought being said aloud and Fabian could end up becoming as distant as everyone else. Still, he thought it weird that he was the only person she completely trusted and felt comfortable around. He barely even knew her.

"I mean that I can't feel it. Unless-," Nina's cheeks turned a light pink. She was making it seem as if she had a crush on him, but that wasn't true. She didn't think she could ever see anyone in that way anymore. "Unless you're here. _Then_ I feel. Like, since you're here, I can feel my stomach burning from all of those hours without food. It's kind of like I need you. And it's not like I purposely don't eat-I just can't tell when I'm hungry and when I'm not. I wish I could, though."

Those words made Fabian happy, the second they were uttered out of Nina's mouth. She needs him. Kind of, anyway.

"How about, when I'm not here, you make sure that you eat regularly," Fabian suggested. "Maybe every time there's a major meal? Like breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You don't neccesarily need any snacks in between-just eat right." He spoke from experience.

Nina smiled softly. "That's a great idea. Thanks, Fabian."

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments before Nina spoke up. "Oh my goodness, where are my manners? You can have a seat in the chair at my desk if you want."

Fabian nodded and sat down in the cushioned chair. "So..."

"What do you want to talk about?" they both asked each other simultaneously. Laughing together at how they were thinking the exact same thing, Fabian made a quick spin in the chair.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Nina asked abruptly after a few beats of silence. There is so much silence going on, Nina thought. I hope he doesn't feel awkward.

"Um... I really like The Fray. They're my favorite band."

Nina felt a rush of adrenaline. "Oh my gosh! They're my favorite band, too! My favorite male singer is Bruno Mars. You?"

Fabian nodded. "My favorite song by him is Young Girls. Some of the lyrics remind me of my older sister," he laughed, until he realized who he'd just spoken of. He hadn't talked about his sister in months.

Her face appeared in his mind. Her platinum blond pin-straght locks, her cerulean blue eyes. She was the spitting image of Karen, their mother. Her name was Elena. She didn't like her name, though. She demanded that everyone called her either El or Ellie. She had plans to legally change it to El when she turned eighteen.

"Oh, what's she like?" Nina asked nochalently as she smiled at Fabian. She didn't know he had a sister.

Fabian worked hard to keep the pained expression off his face. "She-she's dead."

"Oh," Nina looked down. She felt so stupid. "I'm sorry-I shouldn't have asked about her..."

"It's fine. The lyrics of Young Girls remind me of her when Bruno is talking about these girls that no matter exactly how much they get, they always want more. My sister was kind of like that. It wasn't _Toddlers and Tiaras_ crazy, but enough to get labeled as Diva Rutter. My dad called her that."

Nina admired how fondly Fabian spoke of his sister. It was adorable and sweet. And it meant a lot to Nina that he was telling her something as major as this and he was opening up to her. It was like they'd known each other since they were kids.

"Her real name was Elena, though I called her Ellie because she hated her name. Ellie and I were very close. She was my best friend, helping me when I had problems, being my shoulder to cry on. Most siblings fight like it's the Civil War. I was glad to have a sister that helped me out of trouble instead of trying to get me into it. She was a good person at heart."

"She sounds nice," Nina noted aloud. "If-if you don't mind me asking..."

"Oh," Fabian's expression darkened. "She got a new boyfriend. He brought out the worst in her. He was into all of it-drugs, alchohol, sex. She got caught in his web of trouble and lies. I can really understand her perspective on it-all her life she'd been the good girl that got most of what she wanted. She thought it was time for a change, and that change was to finally fall in love, since she'd always been a more of a realist than a romantic. She has no idea what she was getting herself into when she met him, though."

"She knew about the drugs and such?"

"She was well aware-she oversaw it, though, because of the good person she was. She thought he would change and that he wouldn't suck her into his world. But **don't underestimate the allure of darkness. Even the purest of hearts are drawn to it**," Fabian looked to his hands. "Anyway, one night she snuck out to a party with him. He was driving under the influence, while she was high on cocaine. One thing led to another and there was a car crash. She was okay for a few days, actually. Then she died from internal bleeding in her brain that went unnoticed by the doctors."

Tears were forming in Fabian's tear ducts.

"A-are you okay? I'm so-I'm so sorry," even Nina herself was starting to get a little emotional from that tragic story. How could something so horrible happen to someone that really didn't deserve it?

Then, a horrible thought occured to Nina. Her and Joy's deal-how could she ever do that to Fabian? He saved her, and he was a good person. He didn't deserve at all what Joy wanted for him. Was the story Joy told her even true? It seemed very out of character for Fabian. Nina would have to call it off.

"Wait-there's more. After my sister's death, I fell into a state of depression. That's how I knew what to do about your numbness. I was the same. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I didn't want to talk to anyone. And I didn't have Ellie to help me through it. I tried to kill myself once," Fabian raised the sleeve of left arm, enough to show a light pink colored line along his wrist, his voice thick. "My mom found me in my bathroom, using one of her razors to cut myself. She-she burst out crying and called to police, but not before ripping the razor out of my hand. Most of it's a blur, because I was very dizzy and lightheaded."

Nina gasped softly, bringing her hand to her lips.

"After that, I got help and the therapist really helped. Then I met Joy; She helped me, too." Pain rose to Fabian's face. "I-I don't want to talk about her..."

This only made Nina wonder exactly what happened. But, Fabian said that he didn't want to talk about it. He would tell her when he was ready, and Nina respected.

"Oh, Fabian," said Nina. She was itching to give him a hug. She knew she wasn't ready for it yet, and the urge was a lot to resist. Nina stayed right where she was on her bed. "You look tired-you can take a nap here in our spare room if you want."

His eyes snapped up from his scar. "But Nina, you need to eat-"

"No, you need sleep, especially after that long story. I'll have my gran make some pancakes for me."

"But-"

"No buts," she said firmly. "The spare room is the door on the left side of mine. Stay and sleep as long as you'd like."

"Is your gran going to be okay with this?"

"My gran won't mind at all."

Fabian sighed in defeat. There was no way he was going to be able to make it home without falling asleep on the road, anyway. And, he didn't exactly feel like going home yet.

As Fabian got up from Nina's computer chair, he thought about how it felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, now that he'd talked to someone about what happened.

It was weird how much he trusted Nina, and even though he just met her yesterday, it felt like much longer.

* * *

**Hello, my beautiful readers! Happy Easter! I really apologize for not updating... Wow, I'm such an unreliable person when it comes to setting due dates for things...**

**But things should be getting better. My problem was word count-it was driving me crazy! I couldn't write anything because I couldn't stay focused. But then I found an app called Google Drive, and you can make documents and such on your iPads and iPhones. And it doesn't have word count, so nothing to worry about there!**

**I'll update when I can! Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter in particular. And tell me if you think I'm going too fast.. But there's much more that needs to happen before the great ship that is Fabina sets sail...**

**:)**


End file.
